


Leather And Lace.

by lizibabes



Series: Angst Bingo [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Heavy Drinking, M/M, Swearing, irresponsible behaviour, mild wing fetish, sex., wing!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt Having wings(from birth or sudden onset) on angst bingo and the prompt Feather for smut 69. "Take this pill, it'll make you feel like you can fly" He doesn't do drugs, but he needs something stronger than beer or whisky to watch Adam grinding on twinks all night and supposedly straight boys, when he won't touch Tommy for the same damn reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather And Lace.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> This is my first Wing!fic, so I hope it's okay.  
> 　

Tommy POV  
　  
It's dark, it's hot and the music is shit. He doesn't even know why he's here. He doesn't even like dance clubs, but then he spots Adam in the crowd. He knows why he's here, because Adam asked and Tommy has a pretty much non-existent history of telling Adam no. So he's at the edge of the dance floor with a too warm beer in his hand, watching Adam walking through the crowded dance floor. He's alone because everyone else said they were too tired to come out tonight. Tommy's tired too, he's hardly slept in days. They'd all said no, using the hotel night to get some rest in a real bed. Tommy should be with them, instead he's here, in a room that feels like it is shaking the music is so loud. Just because Adam asked, the sad puppy eyes he was using not even needed to have Tommy saying yes. All he had thought about was how it meant being alone with Adam, but he's not alone, the club’s packed.  
　  
Some tiny twink, wearing nothing but denim shorts and glitter stops Adam as he walks past. He leans up till he's whispering or, considering the music maybe shouting, in Adam's ear. Tommy can't tell what he's saying from either of their faces, but once he's done he slings his arms around Adam's neck and they star dancing. Tommy can clearly see Adam's leather clad thigh push between the twink’s thighs, can see Adam's smug smirk at whatever reaction that gets before they really start grinding out on the dance floor. He always forgets when Adam asks him to clubs that this will happen. Tommy doesn't dance, Adam loves to and there is a never ending supply of pretty boys more than happy to dance with Adam.  
　  
He should be over his jealousy by now, over his crush, but both still linger. He's Adam's straight friend, not his boyfriend, just because they came here together doesn't mean he can expect Adam to stay with him all night. Adam came to dance and drink to let off steam after working hard for weeks on end. He deserves the break. Tommy just wishes Adam didn't look so sexual when he's relaxing. He has to stand here alone, watching the guy he's crushing on dance with other guys. It's fine until Adam comes and collects him, drags him to sit in a table in a dark corner with a bunch of guys and a few girls. The half-naked twink is gone, all the guys say they’re straight. One of them ends up going to dance with Adam anyway, grinding up against all that leather just as enthusiastic as the twink had been.  
　  
Adam doesn't do straight boys, he's said it over and over again. He's said it to Tommy once, when they were high in Amsterdam and he'd tried to kiss Adam backstage. So he won't touch Tommy because he's straight, at least that's what he said, but he's touching this 'straight' guy, so maybe it's just Tommy he doesn't want to touch. The straight thing was just a bullshit excuse to get out of saying he wasn't at all attracted to Tommy. It stings, so he downs his beer, even though it's warm and tastes like shit. He's about to get up and go to the bar when one of the couples at the tables stops him.  
　  
"Take this pill, it'll make you feel like you can fly." The girl says softly, showing him the pill in the palm of her hand. He smokes weed, he drinks, but he doesn't really ever do hard drugs, he's got no clue what the pill is, but he figures in a place like this, a dance club, that it’s probably ecstasy. He glances at the pill and then over to where Adam is dancing. He's fucking all over the guy and Tommy thinks he'll need something to get through this night. He'd rather be aware of as little as possible if Adam decides to bring his new friend back to the hotel tonight. He moves closer to the girl, she's perched in her boyfriend’s lap, his arm wrapped around her waist. They’re both hot, dressed well, he's not sure why they’re offering him the pill. He asks how much and they say free, they both just want to see him fly. He figures they’re already high and decides fuck it, if they want to give away drugs he won't argue. If they're on the same shit as they’re offering him then he'll be fine, they look like they are.  
　  
She puts the pill on her fingertip and presses it to his lips, he opens up and takes it from her and once he's done, he leans in and kisses her closed mouth, her boyfriend doesn't look pissed and Tommy thinks he must be right, it is ecstasy. He lets them drag him out onto the dance floor, he's trapped between them and he's hot and sweaty, but it feels great. A firm chest hard against his back, soft breasts pressing into his chest, he likes the mixture of sensations. His heart is racing and he just lets them move him however they want, grinding along to the beat of the music. The music doesn't seem so shitty anymore, it's not just noise, the beat feeling like it’s under his skin.  
　  
She kisses him, he doesn't even know her name but he kisses back. Hot and slick, her lips are so soft against his. She tastes like champagne, he thinks maybe it's the drugs, but he can feel the bubbles against his tongue. He holds her hips, grinding against the heat coming from her. Hot lips press against his neck, not hers. She's still kissing him, his mouth. So it has to be the guy working all the hot spots on his neck, and it makes him shiver. Fuck Adam, fuck all his straight boy bullshit. This feels good, he feels good. Adam had his chance, he said no, told Tommy he didn't do straight boys and then lets some other straight boy get all up in his business. He wants to feel something good. He doesn't want to sit on the side lines, yearning for something, for someone he can never have. He can have this, for one night he can have this and feel good. He's spent too many nights alone in his bunk. At first, waiting to get up the courage to make a move on Adam, and then after his rejection he's laid alone waiting for Adam to change his mind. He can't do it anymore, his loneliness hurts too much; he needs a break from it.  
　  
It becomes harder and harder to do anything but feel and everything feels so good. Hands all over his body, holding him, touching him. Surrounded by people, bodies pushing in from every side. He feels like he's a part of the crowd for once, instead of feeling like an outsider. He's hard and aching in his tight pants and he can feel the hardness behind him, the ridged length of a total stranger's cock pressing against his ass. He should be afraid, he's never done this before, but it feels good and he wants and he just lets himself feel. He doesn't know if they ask him to leave with them, but he knows he does. Stumbling out of the dark hot club out into the cold night air. They stay pressed close, he's left alone with the girl for a few moments, she wraps around him, kissing him slow and deep, her hands stroking over the planes of his back. She pulls back, her lips almost touching his.  
　  
"What to see you fly, baby." She whispers right into his mouth.  
　  
The guy comes back, he's got them a cab and he leads Tommy by the hand. He thinks they go to an apartment, all he sees is wide open spaces and huge windows showing the sky. Then all he sees is the bed, big and white and so soft. Clothes come off and he can see black lace against pale skin, he kisses the soft skin, her breasts, gets his hands all over her, kissing down to the scrap of black lace covering her. He gets his mouth on her just as he feels slick fingers pressing into him, there is a flare of pain in his ass and oddly enough in his back; it hurts, burns, he wants to pull away from the pain, his relaxed mood suddenly gone, but just as he starts to panic the guy crooks his fingers and sparks of pleasure shoot up his spine, melting away the pain and he gets lost in the pleasure.  
　  
Time seems to lose all meaning, all there is any more is feeling, the feeling of her beneath him and him at his back. Tommy doesn't know where the feathers are coming from, but he can see black feathers everywhere , soft feathers touching his skin. He kisses lace covered skin until the lace is gone and then he kisses skin. He kisses them both, touches them both and they touch him. Everything feels so good. His heart is racing, so fast, his body humming. He pulls orgasm after orgasm from both of his bed partners. Feels his own orgasms race down his spine, they feel like they last forever, each orgasm bleeding into the next. At times he feels like he is flying, he is sure he is on the ceiling, looking down at them together and they look up at him, smiling, it goes on and on and on and then there is nothing but black.  
　  
He wakes up alone. He's on his back in the same bed he was in last night. From the corner of his eye, he can see black feathers on the bed. He can remember feathers from last night. He looks around without getting up; he doesn't know what time it is, there isn't a clock on the bedside table, but he can see the light streaming in through the window and the sky is blue outside. Then he hears his phone ringing, Isaac has set it to Fever again the little shit. He scrambles up, his body feels heavy and he thinks it must be the hangover from hell, because it feels like something on his back is dragging him down. But he manages to get to his jeans and pull his phone out of the pocket.  
　  
"Tommy, I've been calling you all night." Adam yells down the phone and Tommy winces, it feels like Adam is in the room with him, yelling right into his ear.  
　  
Tommy looks around, the place is empty, no people, no furniture other than what is in the bedroom. It looks like nobody even lives here. He doesn't get it, how he didn't notice this last night, okay so if it was like this last night he can see why he didn't notice, he was off his head last night, so high he was flying.  
　  
"Tommy." Adam barks.  
　  
"I don't know. I'm in someone's apartment, but they’re not here." Tommy wonders around, trying to find something that will tell him where he is. He goes over to the window to look out and see if that can give him a clue but he pulls up short when he sees his reflection in the glass; short, pale, naked body and huge fucking black, feathery wings. He drops the phone, spinning, trying to touch them, see where they’re connected. They come right out of his back. He has wings, fuck, he has wings. He starts panicking and goes to his knees to find his phone.  
　  
"Tommy, Tommy, are you there?" Adam asks.  
　  
"I'm here, but I don't know where here is. I need you to find me, Adam. I think I'm having a bad trip. I'm seeing shit. At least I think I am." He can feel the feathers brushing against his back, warm alive and so very real. He's either lost his mind or he has wings. Either way he is fucked.  
　  
"Tommy, calm down, it's okay. Did you say tripping, what did you take?" Adam asks.  
　  
"I don't know. I didn't ask what it was. I thought it was ecstasy." He's never heard of ecstasy doing this though, even when people had a bad reaction to it. Fuck, she had said she wanted him to fly... could a pill have done this to him?  
　  
"You took a drug even though you didn't know what it was and you went home with someone you didn't know? Tommy, what were you thinking?" Adam asks.  
　  
That he didn't want to watch Adam bending his straight boy rules for someone else, for someone other than him, but he can't say that. He can't admit to being jealous and reckless. He's done something really stupid. He's scared, his back, he has wings, fucking huge feathery wings.  
　  
"I messed up, I know that okay. But please, I need some help, Adam." Tommy can't keep his eyes off of his reflection in the huge glass window; white skin, black feathers, fucking hell.  
　  
"You need to tell me where you are, Tommy, and I'll come." Adam says softly.  
　  
He searches and searches until he finds a box in a closet. It's obviously what the bed had been delivered in. There is a label with an address, but no names, he gives Adam the address and goes to sit on the bed to wait. He pulls his jeans on, he can't find his underwear and he can't work out how in the hell he can put on a shirt. He sits and wait, phone in his hand waiting for Adam to call so he can let him in. He doesn't want to risk opening the door to anyone but Adam. When Adam calls him he goes to the door, he's so scared of how Adam will react. If this is in his head or if he's damaged his brain through drugs he doesn't know what he'll do. He opens the door, Adam is there, tall and handsome and as perfect as ever.  
　  
"Jesus Christ." Adam gasps out, looking pale. Okay that answers one question; the wings are real, he really has wings, fucking feathers.  
　  
"Get in here." Tommy groans, grabbing the front of Adam's shirt, dragging him through the door and shutting it behind Adam.  
　  
"Tommy, are those fucking wings?" Adam asks.  
　  
"Yes." He turns his back on Adam, pacing the room, suddenly pissed off. Are they wings? What does it fucking look like, it's pretty obvious what they are, just not how they got there, how it's possible.  
　  
"How did it happen?" Adam asks, he sounds stunned.  
　  
"I don't know. I woke up with them." He says and then he remembers, feeling like he was flying, looking down on the couple from the club.  
　  
"I think maybe it happened last night, I was really high though." He remembers the pain in his back, the searing pain that washed away as pleasure took over.  
　  
"I can't believe you got high with strangers." Adam mutters.  
　  
"For fuck sake, Adam, that's really not the issue right now." Tommy growls, turning to face Adam. He can feel his wings moving, fluttering, they’re a part of him, a living, moving limb.  
　  
"Do you know how worried I was when I came back to the table and you weren't there?" Adam asked, seeming more interested in talking about Tommy using drugs than the fact the he's grown wings since the last time Adam saw him..  
　  
"So what, you can hook up but I can't? You kept disappearing on me. Leaving me alone." Tommy points out, he can remember so damn clearly Adam, every inch the sex God, decked out in leather, dancing with a pretty straight boy.  
　  
"I came back to the table and you were gone. You hooked up? With who, you were sitting with couples." Adam looks half confused, half pissed off.  
　  
"The fact that I hooked up is not really important right now, Adam. I have wings, feathery wings, Adam." Tommy yells.  
　  
"You call me out to a deserted apartment building. I think I deserve an explanation about how you got here. I've been frantic all night, calling everyone you could be with, checked everyone's room. I searched the whole bar before I left. I've been so afraid, scared you were hurt or ill somewhere." Adam does look afraid and it's like a bucket of water being thrown over his fiery anger.  
　  
"There was a couple at the table, they gave me this pill, told me it would make me fly. I danced with them, then I let them take me home." Tommy shrugs and he feels the wings move with him, the feathers brushing against his skin.  
　  
"But you never dance." Adam frowns.  
　  
"Wow, really, that's the part that stood out to you? Not the threesome that's somehow turned me into like an emo version of big bird." He's hung over as fuck, but he's still pretty sure that his logic and reasoning is intact, unlike Adam’s.  
　  
"It's just, I've never seen you dance." Adam shrugs.  
　  
"You've never seen me with fucking wings either." Tommy points out.  
　  
"Don't get pissy with me. I think I'm in shock. Wait, they took you home? For a threesome? The guy was like a part of it, he didn't just watch?" Adam's looking at him like he doesn't understand what he's seeing and not because of the wings either. And trust Adam to focus on his sex life rather than the feathers he's sporting.  
　  
"He watched and he joined in. It was awesome, what I remember of it anyway. But really not important right now, Adam. They gave me something that made me grow wings." He's not sure how to make Adam focus on the part of last night that's freaking Tommy out, the wings, not the sex. The sex was great; he doesn't regret sleeping with a guy, well he kind of regrets picking a guy who's turned him into some kind of bird man.  
　  
"Did you? Or did he?" Adam asks, looking awkward and making some kind of hand gesture that Tommy is pretty sure only means something to Adam, but Tommy knows Adam well enough to guess what he is asking. So clearly Adam's fixating on the sex, he thinks maybe if he just tells Adam everything now, they can move on to his huge feathery problem.  
　  
"He topped, I fucked his girlfriend. We did a lot of stuff, but I don't remember much apart from the orgasms." Tommy hopes this is enough for Adam to stop asking about his sex life and focus on the fact that whoever Tommy came home with last night gave him wings. This isn't like hooking up with someone and getting the clap; he has wings, huge wings, he thinks he flew last night, those things should matter more than who he did last night or who did him. They have a show in two fucking days; he can't go on stage like this.  
　  
"You let a guy you met in a bar fuck you?" Adam looks outraged.  
　  
"I was high, he was hot and he was there. Can you drop it and help me work out how I'm going to get out of here with wings, without anyone seeing them?" Tommy doesn't know how the fuck he'd explain this if it ended up on Twitter or Tumbler.  
　  
"But you’re straight." Adam frowns.  
　  
"Okay, let’s talk about this more, instead of my wings. I'm sure no one will notice them. Yes, I slept with a man, yes, you think I'm straight. I tried to sleep with you, but you knocked me back. I'm not that straight, Adam. Just spent most of my life happily living in Narnia, because fuck coming out in high school, and shitty metal bands in people’s garages tend to not be cool with the whole Bi thing." Tommy growls out, his temper flaring again.  
　  
"You’re Bi? You never said anything to me, I wouldn't have said no to you if I'd known it was more than an experiment, if I'd known you'd wanted it." Adam looks disappointed and a little sad, like maybe he thinks Tommy being a closet case at thirty is the saddest thing ever and he feels sorry for him. Tommy doesn't want that, he's been fine dating girls, sleeping with girls, he likes women.  
　  
"I never said anything to anyone, not just you." Tommy suddenly thinks over what Adam said. "You want to sleep with me?" Tommy asks.  
　  
"Umm yes, so about those wings, what the fuck happened there?" Adam asks, blushing bright red. Even though Adam hadn't let Tommy change the subject, he'll let Adam slide for now, mainly because he really needs to fix this wing thing. Adam drapes a feather boa on him at shows sometimes, that's as close to having feathers as he wants to be, he doesn't want a back covered in feathers.  
　  
"I took a pill, she said it would make me fly or something like that and then it gets kind of hazy. Everything felt good and there was pain, in my back and my a… well there was pain, but then it all felt really good again. At one point I thought I was on the ceiling looking down on them. I thought it was just a drug hallucination, but now I don't know. I woke up naked, alone and with wings, feathery wings." Tommy sighs. This could only happen to him, like losing his passport in a sealed plane.  
　  
"Pain in your back and where, Tommy?" Adam asks, his voice oddly quiet.  
　  
"My ass." he mumbles because he has a feeling Adam won't drop it; he's like a dog with a bone when he wants to know something.  
　  
"He hurt you? Have you even been with a man like that before?" Adam asks, walking closer so he's almost in Tommy's face.  
　  
"No." Tommy mumbles and then Adam is in his face, his hands tight on Tommy's biceps.  
　  
"No he didn't hurt you or no you hadn't been with a man before." Adam grits out, the anger in his tone sparking something within Tommy and he feels his wings twitch. They flutter out, not expanding all the way, but maybe half, like they’re defending him or some shit. Adam doesn't even look at his wings doing an angry, scared bird impression, his eyes stay on Tommy's.  
　  
"I hadn't done that before, but it only hurt a second, then it was good, really good." Tommy shrugs. He's not afraid of Adam. He knows he doesn't need to be. Adam wouldn't hurt him even if he was angry at Tommy and he's pretty sure Adam is angry at the man Tommy was with, not Tommy.  
　  
"Did he prep you, was he careful?" Adam asks.  
　  
Tommy doesn't know what to say; he remembers fingers, two right away with slick lube on them. He doesn't know how long it lasted, if there were more, he just remembers the heat on having the man inside him, the pleasure. He doesn't remember if there was a condom; he's almost sure he used one with the girl. He only fucked her once. He'd mainly gone down on her. He can remember licking at her through the lace at first, till it was wet and clinging even more. He remembers that, but he doesn't remember when things had shifted from prep to sex between him and the guy who'd fucked him.  
　  
"I'll take that as a probably not? Fuck, I should have said yes to you in Amsterdam, been your first. I would have been so careful, made it so good. I know you said it felt good, but I hate the idea of you being in any pain. God, I dreamed about laying you out, taking you sweet and slow. It should have been beautiful, not some fucked up one night stand that left you before you woke up and with wings." Adam sighs, one hand letting go of Tommy's arm, brushing his blonde hair back instead. His touch is so gentle, so caring and Tommy knows sex with Adam would be incredible without any drug boosting the feelings.  
　  
He decides fuck it and kisses Adam, it's not like going for it with Adam can end worse than his last encounter with a man; he won't end up with wings. Adam wouldn't give him wings even if he could, he'd probably give him cat ears and a tail, but not like forever or anything. He has to go on his toes a little to reach, but the moment he does Adam leans down, arm going around Tommy's waist just beneath his wings, pulling him closer. He feels his wings move again and realizes they’re wrapping around him and Adam, like the feathers want to hold Adam close as well. He doesn't know if he made them move or if they did it by themselves, either way he's glad they like Adam.  
　  
Adam kisses him till he's breathless and Tommy can feel the wings, wonders if Adam's noticed them, if he will, what will happen when he does notice them if he hasn't. he breaks the kiss.  
　  
"What's wrong?" Adam asks, his lips slightly slick. God he just wants to kiss him, but he can't.  
　  
"I'm a freak, Adam. I have wings for Christ sake. How can you even stand to look at me, let alone touch me?" Tommy asks, taking a step back, glad to see the wings folding in, doing as he wants them to.  
　  
"You’re not a freak." Adam says firmly. He gets rid of the gap between them that Tommy created and then he lifts his hand and touches them, his hands trailing gently over feathers. Tommy shivers, he can feel Adam touching his wings; it doesn't feel weird or wrong, it feels… nice is the only way he can think to describe it. It feels nice.  
　  
"What do they feel like?" Tommy asks. He hadn't dared touch them; too afraid.  
　  
"The feathers are really soft." Adam sounds surprised, but pleased, his fingertips moving over feathers just as carefully as he had skin.  
　  
"You like them?" Tommy frowns.  
　  
"I don't like that they’re making you unhappy, but they are beautiful and they feel nice. Do you mind me touching them?" Adam asks.  
　  
"No, I don't mind, it feels good." Tommy admits swallowing hard, afraid Adam will think he's weird for liking it.  
　  
Adam presses closer and kisses him again, this time he touches the feathers as well as skin, they kiss and kiss, only stopping to breathe in deeper breaths. Tommy feels something soft start to tickle his bare feet, but he ignores it.  
　  
"Tommy, look." Adam gasps.  
　  
He opens his eyes and he can see dozens of inky black feathers at his feet, it's not all of them, he can feel the heavy weight of his wings on his back, but it's a start, a sign that maybe he won't end up stuck like this. The wings are kind of cool, but if anyone saw him, anything could happen, from him ending up in a zoo, to ending up nothing but a body on a cold slab while scientists cut him up and try to find out what can make a man fly.  
　  
"I'm not back to normal yet, so we should stay here longer." Tommy suggest, his hand on Adam's chest trailing lower, to his belt so that it’s very clear to Adam what Tommy thinks they should do to past the time until his wings are gone.  
　  
"Are you sure, Tommy Joe? I don't ever want to be someone you regret. I have feelings for you, pretty strong ones and I can't separate them from this. So if you’re just attracted to me maybe this isn't a good idea." Adam sighs and Tommy kind of hates that even now, after all the success he's been having in his career, all the friends he has, Adam still thinks like the high school drama geek that got bullied and rejected. Tommy knows stuff like that doesn't just go away, it's taken him years to get past the homophobia he was surrounded with before Adam hired him and most the time it wasn't even aimed at him.  
　  
"Adam, if you could have seen how jealous I was of that guy last night, you wouldn't need to ask. I was so mad at him and you. That's about more than attraction. I care about you, Adam. I feel so much when I'm around you; it feels like I could burst. It's fucking terrifying and exciting at the same time. When I saw the wings, you were the one I asked to help me. I could have not answered the phone to you, called someone else, but I wanted you, because I feel safe with you. I want you to take me to bed, not just because you’re hot, but because I'm half way in love with you already." Tommy takes a breath; he can hardly even believe he's managed to say all that, he's not good with words. He'd rather just kiss Adam and fall into bed, but he wants Adam to know he's sure.  
　  
Adam kisses him hard and fast, his hands moving over his naked chest, his bare back between the wings, and they stumble back over to the bed. Tommy loses his jeans again on the way there. Adam loses his shirt. Tommy pulls away to get a good look, then he heads for the one cabinet so that he can get the lube and condoms he knows will be there. He feels Adam's eyes on him the whole time and when he turns to face Adam, he is right where Tommy left him, watching Tommy. He spots a trail of feathers between them as well, dark as midnight, scattered around the bed like rose petals. He thinks he likes them better than roses. Roses seem girly almost and he doesn't mind using or doing a lot of things people consider girly; black feathers seem to fit better for him and Adam.  
　  
Tommy walks over to Adam, kissing him, pressing their equally naked bodies together, the kiss slow and soft, neither of them hurrying it. When the need for more builds again, Tommy pushes Adam onto the bed. Adam seems confused about being the one on his back for a moment, but when Tommy gets on the bed and straddles him, he sees Adam's eyes light up. He gives Adam the lube, but keeps the condom in his hand. He doesn't know why, but he wants to be the one to put it on Adam, to touch him as he does it.  
　  
Adam keeps the pace slow, fingers circling for slow minutes before he even begins to push one inside. Someone must have cleaned him up last night or this morning; he isn't sticky with lube or cum. The only evidence that last night even happened comes in the form of a lingering ache. It burns a little at times, but it's a more than manageable pain and by the time Adam is pumping three fingers into him, Tommy is completely lost in pleasure so good that it doesn't need a drug to make it feel better. He can't imagine that it could feel better than this. That is until Adam taps his hand gently.  
　  
"Now Tommy, please." Adam asks, his voice shaky and Tommy can tell he's holding back.  
　  
He opens up the condom and throws away the packet. Adam moans at his touch and Tommy could never get sick of that sound. He jacks Adam, slow and steady, listening to all the sounds he can make Adam make, but his own dick is throbbing so he decides it's time to get on with things, to stop teasing both of them. Adam's hands grip his hips as Tommy takes control. Rising and lining up he's soon sinking down slowly, inch by inch, letting Adam into his body.  
　  
Adam's all the way in and Tommy has gone still, letting himself adjust when his world explodes in pain, all he can see is the red behind his eyelids as they’re forced shut. It feels like someone has set fire to his back, or maybe peeled off all the skin and then thrown salt water onto the wound. He doesn't know how long it is before he opens his eyes, but when he does, he's slumped on Adam's chest, dead weight pinning Adam to the bed. He can feel Adam still inside of him, that doesn't hurt at all, he feels full, but in a way that's kind of perfect.  
　  
"What happened?" Tommy asks, rocking his hips a little, experimenting with how it'll feel. It feels pretty damn good, like fireworks going off under his skin.  
　  
"All the feathers dropped off, there was only bone left and it grew backwards, into your skin." Adam says softly, his hands running over Tommy's back, it feels like the skin is smooth and flat, no more wings, just him and Adam, here on this bed of feathers.  
　  
"If it did that last night, no wonder it hurt." Tommy can't believe he was so high he didn't realise bones had grown out of his back and sprouted feathers. He is never taking drugs again, apart from maybe weed and then only if he's sure it's as safe as it can be. Life carries risks, he knows he's risking his health or a bad reaction by using anything, but he always has been one to take risks and some of them turn out pretty well.  
　  
"I hated seeing you in pain." Adam says softly and he looks so worried, Tommy leans into kiss him, moaning a little at the feelings moving on Adam's dick causes.  
　  
"Make me feel something good then." Tommy challenges, rolling his hips a little, watching Adam's eyes go dark.  
　  
Adam takes control, thrusting up, setting a pace that's not quite fast, but it isn't the dragging slowness that was the prep. He doesn't treat Tommy like glass, but he isn't rough either and somehow Adam's read his mind because it is exactly what he needs. Tommy works with Adam, meeting his thrusts, hands braced on Adam's chest to give him leverage. There are feathers all around them and they shift and flutter with every movement.  
　  
Tommy's on the edge before he thinks it's possible, body strung tight like a bow, every part of him feeling incredible. And then Adam gets a hand on Tommy's dick and it's all over, a few strokes timed with some perfectly placed thrusts that hit his spot every time and he's coming all over himself and Adam's hand. Adam moans and Tommy's not sure if it's from Tommy's body tightening on Adam's cock or if Adam's getting off on seeing Tommy fall apart; he thinks maybe it's both. Adam manhandles him with ease, getting Tommy on his back in the feathers and getting back inside him in seconds. The feathers feel good against his sensitive skin, his body still humming with pleasure as Adam finally leaves behind that in-between speed, his thrusts speeding up.  
　  
Tommy doesn't think he has ever seen anything more beautiful than Adam when his orgasm hits. The pure bliss on his face, it's a look Tommy wants to see as often as possible, because in that moment, Adam looks perfectly happy and it's all because of Tommy. He likes that Adam is getting as much from this as he is. They lay together for a long time, their breathing the only sound in the otherwise silent apartment.  
　  
They eventually pull apart, finding clothes in the bathroom to clean up and a bin for the condom. They get dressed, Tommy still can't find his underwear, but at least he can put his shirt on, though Adam still seems to feel the need to help Tommy dress, pressing soft kisses to bare skin the whole time, so Tommy really doesn't mind. His back doesn't hurt when Adam touches it and he looked in the bathroom mirror, nothing but unmarked skin and the skin is weirdly sensitive to touch. Before they leave, while Adam is at the door calling a taxi and then Lane to let her know there safe, Tommy goes back over to the bed.  
　  
The feathers are still there, proof of what happened to him, that he was drugged and changed into something else, something almost other worldly by two dangerous strangers who had wanted to play with him. But this bed, he slept with Adam the first time in this bed, the first of many he hopes. If it weren't for waking up alone with wings he wouldn't have called Adam, so he's not grateful for what happened, no he was too frightened by what happened for that, but he doesn't regret it either.  
　  
He picks up one of the feathers that hasn't been damaged by him and Adam rolling around on the bed. He trails his fingers over it, Adam was right, they are soft. Now that his wings are gone, he almost can't believe that this feather came from him. If not for the fact he was holding it, he would think it had all been some fucked up dream. He's glad it wasn't a dream. That would just be cruel, giving him Adam in a dream and then just taking him back again. Tommy puts the feather in his jacket pocket, something to remember the night and morning by.  
　  
Adam is waiting for him when he gets to the door. Adam puts an arm around his shoulders, pulling Tommy against his side as they leave the apartment and Tommy feels like he's back where he belongs. He'll always wonder about who the couple were, where they came from, where they got the drug from and why they gave it to him. He'll wonder about all of those things, but he doesn't think he'll look back and remember this day as the day he woke up with wings. He thinks he will look back and remember it as the day he made love to Adam on a bed covered with coal black feathers. It's a good memory to have and now that he finally has Adam, he plans to make a lot of other good memories.  
　  
The End.


End file.
